The present invention relates generally to sporting apparatus and methods and more specifically to sporting apparatus and methods including sports throwing cages for use in athletic throwing events.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sports throwing cage in accordance with the prior art.
In FIG. 1, specifically, as shown, an athlete is preparing to throw an implement 160, in this case, a hammer 164. In use, the athlete typically throws the hammer 164 by making two swings from a stationary position and then three or four rotations of his or her body leading to the release of the hammer. The athlete then releases the hammer 164 towards the open end of the cage toward a field so that the thrown distance can be measured.
Sometimes upon release, an errant hammer 166 does not propel toward the open end but might head in another direction toward the audience, watchers and passersby outside the cage. When this happens, a net that encircles the cage engages the errant implement to prevent it from reaching the audience.
At other times, when the net is tied back to its supporting pole, the errant hammer 166 would strike the pole to which the net was tied. After the pole is struck, the errant hammer 166 might cause one or more dents on the pole, typically made of aluminum; and might also tear the attached net. Users would then replace one or more of the poles after several such dents. At other times, the errant hammer 166 can also ricochet back toward the athlete after striking the pole.
Moreover, as the athlete performs, the audience typically watches the athlete through the net between the supporting poles. Depending on the position of the viewing audience, some of the poles would partially obstruct the audience's view as well as the athlete's view during performance. A similar context exists for other throwing events, such as discuss throwing, etc.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.